Bernie Sanders
POWER I Bernie Sanders in POWER I was a member of the Democratic Party, and became the Chairman of the Democratic Party near the end of POWER I. He assumed the role when elected by the members after Foreman Domai set party taxes to 100%. Bernie soon resigned, giving the seat to another member and supporting Sandy Weathers for the presidency of the United States. He soon disappeared completely after his resignation and was criticized for it by the Republican Party and some members of the Democratic Party. POWER II Bernie Sanders in POWER II had returned quietly for some time, but under a different alias. He was known as "Phil Scott", which is the current governor of Vermont in real life. His political career in POWER II was short, as he joined the GOP. He soon disappeared again soon after. POWER IV Bernie Sanders soon rejoined the Democratic Party a year after his resignation and became the Senator of Vermont, alongside Huey Long and Sandy Weathers, who was the governor at the time. He frequently criticized the Green Party, and accused them of alting on multiple occasions after Vermont was bombarded with members of the Green Party. He rose to the first page of the National Politicians but soon fell. At the end of POWER IV, he was on page 2. POWER V In POWER V, Bernie Sanders assumed chairmanship of Sinn Fein, but shortly resigned from the position due to the complicated UK politics, and because of his failure to get any sort of political recognition or seats. Yet, he was the 2nd most influential person in UK Politics at the time. His rival, Sean McCarthy was also a huge reason for his dash to America. He's moved to Vermont ever since. POWER VI Bernie Sanders started off his run in POWER VI as a part of the Democratic leadership, and immediately ran for governor. He was first opposed by John K. Smith of the Greens during the Gubernatorial race, but his opponent soon dropped out. Soon after, the VT Democrats and Greens soon engaged in a PSO war in which Bernie Sanders contributed a majority of his power. However, the war soon ended as the VT Dems and Greens signed the official Vermont agreement. Bernie then spent his time on other issues, aiding Charlie Chan in presidential elections and maintaining his seat. Bernie Sanders made his bid for the presidency in the Thirty First Presidential Election, challenging Don Pablo of the GOP and won a good amount of electoral votes halfway through. Bernie eventually won, claiming the presidency and immediately appointing Luna Lovegood as Vice President in respect towards a deal between the Democrats and National Unity Party. His cabinet included: Vice President: Luna Lovegood (NUP) Secretary of State: Ted Kennedy (DEM) Secretary of Treasury: MacKenzie King (NUP) Secretary of Defense: Charlie Chan (DEM) Attorney General: Willy Moore (NUP) Secretary of Homeland Defense: Enzo Taylor (SRP) (1st Term), Drew Laton (DEM) (2nd Term) POWER VII Bernie Sanders during POWER VII shortly resigned as Democratic Senior Leadership and Vice Chair, and remained the Governor of Vermont. He aided Patrick Higgins and Benjamin K. Poldhart in winning their presidential elections. During this iteration he created the series of "Are You Todays Date?" memes which gave tribute to certain POWER players. He also created DNCBot, taking inspiration from Jeb Bush and creating an even greater bot out of the ashes of Nick Crompton. He won the "Most Influential POWER Player of 2018" award.Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Democratic Party chairs Category:Libertarian Party politicians Category:Libertarian Party chairs